Friends with privileges
by Marshmellow27
Summary: What happens when one friend becomes too attached and possessive over the other? Taiora & Sorato
1. Friends with privileges

My second fic, how exciting! I don't own Digimon, which is a real shame. Anyway, on with the story!

**Friends with privileges**

_Kamiya residence: Tai and Sora are alone on a Saturday evening, watching t.v..._

School had been hectic for Sora lately. It seemed as though everyone had a 'special someone' in their lives, and Sora wanted one too. The school yard was filled with love-sick couples who seemed to have so much fun while inducing in their so-called "romantic" activities which was only making out behind the bleachers and exploring each other's bodies in the janitor's closet. Being the child of love, Sora couldn't help but feel repulsive since she didn't have her own partner to do those things with.

"Sora? Are you ok?" asked Tai as he flipped through the channels

"Well..." she responded drifting off

"What's on your mind?" he turned off the t.v and faced her on the couch

"Have you ever...kissed...anyone, Tai?" she blushed

"No I haven't." he replied

"Why not?" she asked with curiosity in her voice

"Um...because...I...don't know how to." he mumbled the last part but Sora still heard

"I don't either. I'm afraid of looking stupid in front of my boyfriend...if I ever have one." she looked down

Tai looked at the saddened Sora and lifted her face up to his level

"Do you want to practice with me?" he asked with a smirk on his face

"Are you sure? I mean, you're my best friend..." she was cut off

"And as your best friend I am helping you out. Besides, I need the lessons as well, so who better to turn to than my best bud in the whole world! So are you in?" he exclaimed

"Well...ok!" she replied

'YES!' Tai mentally shouted as his heart leaped in joy and excitement. Truth be told, he had fallen in love with his best friend. He had been too shy to say anything, so he took this opportunity to get "close" to her with out the process of confessing his feelings and facing a possible rejection.

"Come on, let's go to my room." Tai took Sora's hand and led the way to his bedroom where the door closed behind them.

To be continued...


	2. First base

**First base**

_In Tai's bedroom..._

Sora and Tai stood in the middle of the room looking at each other

"So...what now?" Sora broke the silence

"Well...we should sit down." he told her as he sat on his bed and she followed his actions

"Now we kiss." he leaned forward but Sora backed away

"But I don't know how!" she whined

"I don't know either, but I'm still going for it!" he exclaimed with his hands in the air

"Don't think about it and do what feels good to you." he whispered as he drew his face closer to hers

"ok.." she sighed but was cut off by Tai's lips

The two shared a quick peck on the lips

"How was that?" she asked

"That was ok..." he said, 'That was awesome!' he thought

"Let's try to make it longer next time." he told her

"Longer?" she wasn't quite sure how to react to that

"Yeah, and this time, it'll be an open-mouth kiss." he replied and quickly leaned over, a little too eager, for another kiss

"open-_mouph_..." she was cut off once again

Tai held her face in his hands as he gave her a passionate kiss

'I'm kissing my best friend!' Sora mentally shouted to herself. Her eyes widened as she felt his tongue enter her mouth and mingle with hers

'She tastes sweet' Tai thought

Sora pulled away in surprise

"You said an open-mouth kiss, not a _french-kiss_!" she exclaimed

"Sorry..." Tai blushed and looked down

"It's ok, I was just a little shocked and unprepared, that's all." she placed her hand on his shoulder

"I'm ready now." she told him

Tai looked up in glee and practically lunged at her. She fell back on his bed with him on top of her

'This feels nice' she thought

'This feels great!' he thought

The two made out for the about an half an hour

"I'm tired!" she sighed, both of them lying down on the floor

"Me too! Who knew kissing was such hard work!" he exclaimed

"Am I too much for you Tai?" she mocked with a sly grin

"Never..." he said as he placed himself on top of her and kissed her once again

"Tai, we're home!" a voice called out from the kitchen

Tai and Sora quickly separated and stood up

"Tai?" Kari opened the door

"Hi Sora!" she greeted her friend with a hug

"Hey Kari." Sora smiled

"Tai, mom wants you to help her with the groceries." Kari looked at her brother who looked guilty

"Did something happen?" she asked, eyeing Tai and Sora

"What? Kari, that's crazy...you're crazy!" Tai exclaimed as he sped out of the room

"I have to go." Sora too jolted out

'Hmm, something is up.' Kari was left alone in the room

"Tai, I'm going home." Sora stood at the kitchen entrance

"Wait, I'll walk you home." he responded

They slowly walked to her apartment and stood at her door in pure silence

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she began to open her door

Tai took her hand and pulled her into another kiss

"I can't wait." he smirked and walked back to his apartment

'I always knew you'd be my first kiss Tai' Sora thought to herself as she lay down on her bed

'My first kiss and it was with the girl of my dreams. You won't just be my first kiss Sora, you'll be my first lover, and I'll make sure that I am your first as well.' Tai noted to himself as he walked home

TBC...


	3. Rounding off second and third

Ohh! This is a dirty chapter. Yee be warned! This is only the start, there will be more steam later on.

**Rounding off second and third**

_Odaiba high-lunch..._

Izzy sat under a tree, eating his lunch, as he worked on his laptop. Tai sat next to him, he was eager to talk to Sora. Just then he spoted her talking to Matt and couldn't help feeling jealous.

"A lot of new couples this week, huh, Sora?" Matt started a conversation

"Yeah, kind of makes you feel left out..." Sora gazed at the pairs of boys and girls

"Don't worry Sora, you'll find someone." Matt assured her

"What about you Matt? Have anyone in mind?" she asked

"As a matter of fact I do, but I'm not sure she feels the same way." he drifted off

"Really, what's she like?" Sora was curious to find out since she has a crush on Matt

"Well, she's sporty, shoulder-lengthed hair..." Matt sighed

"Fair skin, and she has the most amazing eyes..."

"Amazing eyes, and how is that? Everyone here has either brown or black eyes, well, with the exeption of you having blue eyes." she inquired

"She doesn't have brown or black eyes. They're an odd color that I've never seen before...crimson! Yes, she has crimson eyes." he exclaimed

"She's also a really good friend..." Matt was cut off by Tai who hollered at them making signs to join him and Izzy

'Sporty, shoulder-lengthed hair, crimson eyes, and a really good friend? Could Matt be talking about me?' Sora asked herself as she walked towards Tai and Izzy

"Hey Matt, check this out. I just finished your website on the Teenage Wolves. Is there anything else you want me to change or add?" he asked as Matt peered over his shoulder

Tai took the opportunity to talk to Sora

"Hey Sora." he began

"Hi Tai." she gave him a warm smile that made him melt

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my house later today and you know..."practice"... my parents won't be home and Kari is visiting my grandma." he blushed

"Sure Tai." Sora giggled

'I'll need the experience if I'm ever going to make a move on Matt' she thought to herself as she watched Matt speak with Izzy

_Later that afternoon at the Kamiya residence..._

Sora and Tai had already made themselves comfortable on Tai's bed during another one of their make out sessions

"Sora?" he asked looking up at the ceiling

"Hmm?" she mumbled

"How was it?" he whispered

"What do you mean _how was it?"_ she asked a bit shocked

"The kissing." he said

"Oh! The kissing! Jeez Tai, you made it sound like we just had sex!" she laughed

'Sex? Not quite yet my dear.' he thought

"The kissing was great." she sighed

Tai let out a sigh of relief

"Maybe we should move on to other things." he shyly asked

"You mean..." she didn't have to finish the sentence for she already knew what Tai was talking about

'Can't back out now.' she told herself

"Sure, why not." she said

"How do we start?" Tai's heart was racing

"How about..." Sora stood up and sat on top of Tai, facing him, with her legs wraped around him "this..."

"That...um...that's good." he stammered

Not sure if he was doing the right thing, Tai placed his hands on her waist. When there was no objection, he kissed her and let his hands roam more of her curves. Sora pulled away and took Tai's hands and placed them on her breast

"How's that?" she asked

"Uh..." was all Tai could say as his mouth watered and his heart pounded in his chest

Sora placed her hand in between Tai's legs and reached up his thighs, touching his d--k

"Let's try this without clothes." she said as she unbuttoned Tai's shirt and discarded it to the side. Tai lifted her uniform blouse and threw it across the room

'She's in her bra!' Tai yelled at himself 'Do something!' and with that, Tai began to kiss her neck causing Sora to moan which sent Tai's hormones into pure ecstacy. Sora, still on top, stradling him, let him take control. Tai unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. He kissed her neck and collarbone, going further down.

'Damn, we have to stop soon, or something will happen!' Sora told herself but her body wanted more

Tai massaged her breast, kissing, licking and biting them

"Tai.." she moaned

"Tai, we have to stop." she pulled away

"You're right." he gave a disappointed sigh

"Besides, I really have to go, I promised my mom I'd help her at the flower shop, and...I'm late!" she shouted as she glanced at the clock

She gathered her shirt and bra and began to dress herself as Tai watched

'Stop staring! She's gonna this you're a pervert!' he told himself but he couldn't look away

"This was...fun." she didn't know what quite to say. They had clearly broken the line of friendship

"I'll see you tomorrow." she gave him a quick peck on the lips and left

"I need a shower...a COLD shower." he said to himself as he remembered the sight Sora's breast, and what he did with them, hehehe

TBC...


	4. My first

This chapter is hot, hot, HOT! Well, it was, I revised it to keep it censored for the youngins'

**My first**

_Odaiba high-in class..._

History was not one of Sora's favorite subjects. Her eyes couldn't help but wander into the direction of a certain blonde boy who sat next to her. Luckily, they sat in the back, so the teacher wouldn't notice if they were talking, not like he cared if they paid attention or not anyway. Sora decided it was a private matter so she wrote Matt a note

_"So Matt, tell me more about this mystery girl that's got you love-sick."_

_**"Well, what do you want to know?"**_

_"Do I know her?"_

_**"Yes, very well."**_

_"So, she's a friend?"_

_**"You know her better than anyone else, and then comes Tai."**_

_"Tai knows her too?"_

_**"Yup. What's with all the questions?"**_

_"I just want to know who you like, so tell me!"_

**_"I like you Sora!"_**

_"Me? Is this a joke? Because if it is, you're going to get it Yamato Ishida!"_

_**"It's not a joke, I really like you. I just haven't said anything because I'm afraid of getting rejected."**_

_"Well, I've got news for you, I like you too. How could I reject the adorable Matt Ishida?"_

_**"Really? Do you want to go out some time?"**_

_"Some time? Be a little more specific please, I can't be waiting around for you; I've got better things to do."_

_**"Ouch."**_

_"I'm kidding! When ever you can, I'll go out with you."_

_**"Great."**_

Sora folded the piece of paper and put it away. The bell for lunch had rung; she and Matt gathered their things and headed out.

'I think we're ready. Tonight, we'll go all the way.' Tai told himself as he watched Matt and Sora walking towards him

"Izzy, it's been weeks, when are you going to update my website?" Matt shouted

"It's not that easy Matt. Anyway, I've been busy lately, but I have time right now, why don't you help me out." Izzy pulled out his laptop

"I love Fridays." Sora sighed as she leaned against the tree

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Tai asked her

"Nope. I can't, my mom is out of town, I'm not allowed to go out when she's not home." she responded

"Can I come over then?" he asked

"Sure." she replied

Tai was about to say something but was cut off by Matt

"Ah! That picture is horrible! Take it out Izzy!" Matt shouted

"What are you talking about? I think it looks good, don't you Sora?" Izzy handed Sora his laptop so she could look at it

Sora burst out laughing at the picture of Matt sneezing in the middle of a song during practice. Tai too began to laugh as Matt pouted.

_Sora's apartment..._

Tai and Sora were in her room resting from their previous exercise of making out and fondling each other

"Sora, I think we're ready." Tai looked into her eyes

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes." he said as he pressed his body against hers

"This is a big deal Tai." she said

"I know. I always pictured it to be special and now that I look at you I know that it is." he replied

"But, we're not even in a relationship!" she exclaimed

"We're just friends with privileges helping each other out." she mumbled

"I know we are, but, I would love it if you, my best friend, were my first." he said, he had forgotten that they were just "friends with privileges"

"I guess I would like you to be my first too." she said

They continued to kiss. They undressed each other and caressed their bodies. Sora laid down on her bed as Tai took control

"Tai, it hurts." she cried

"It's ok, it'll pass." he tried to console her

A few more pushes and the pain passed and turned to pleasure. Sora moaned with delight causing Tai to grow harder and making him thrust deeper and harder into her.

"I love you Sora." Tai whispered into her ear as he continued to "ram" her

After half an hour, both Tai and Sora reached their climax and collapsed on each other, exhausted. They remained in each other's arms until the next day.

"Tai, wake up." Sora shook Tai's shoulders

"Huh?" he mumbled

"Time to wake up." she said

"Five more minutes!" he grunted

"I don't think you even have one! You didn't go home last night, your mom is going to freak when she doesn't find you in your room." she told him and Tai's eyes shot open

"Crap! I have to go!" he sat up but was hesitant to get out of bed

"Could you hand me my clothes?" he blushed noticing that Sora was also naked

"Thanks, I'll see you later." he said as he got dressed, giving her a kiss, and running out the door

Sora giggled to herself but frowned, remembering the words Tai had told her last night. _"I love you"_ what does he mean by that?' she thought

Tai ran as fast as he could and made it just in the nick of time. He sat on his bed and blushed as he remembered the details of the night before, which were mostly of Sora naked, Sora moaning, oh yeah, and Sora naked.

'My first' he smiled to himself

TBC...


	5. Can't let you go

**Can't let you go**

_Odaiba high..._

It was another boring Monday at school. Tai and Sora haven't spoken to each other since last Saturday morning.

'I'm not a virgin anymore...I can't believe it...' Tai was lost in his thoughts

'and I lost it to my best friend! Well, it's not at all shocking, I always hoped it would be her...I love her...' his thoughts were broken by the lunch bell

'Time for lunch, I wonder what she'll say when I see her...'

Sora, Matt, and Izzy were already under the tree, waiting for Tai to arrive

"Are you doing anything Friday night?" Matt whispered in Sora's ear causing her to blush

"No." she shivered

"I'd love to take you out then." he smirked

"Sure..." she mumbled

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7. (pm)" he smiled at her and turned to Izzy who was still working on that darn web site for the Teenage Wolves

'Matt just asked me out!' she mentally shouted

'But, why do I feel guilty?' she asked herself and then she knew why, Tai was headed towards her

"Hi Sora, how are you?" he blushed

"I'm fine, but..." she replied not finishing her sentence

"But?" he asked

"We need to talk." she said

"Um, ok, about what?" he frowned, nothing good ever happened after the phrase 'we need to talk'

"I can't say, well, not right here anyway...come over to my place after school." she told him

"Sure..." he sighed

'What does she want to talk about? Was I bad in bed? What did she expect, it was my first time!' Tai spent the rest of the school day wondering about what Sora wanted to 'talk about'

_After school- Sora's apartment..._

Sora's mom was at the flower shop so it was only Tai and Sora. They sat on her bed facing each other

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked afraid of what she would say

"Well...about our..." Sora struggled to find the right word to describe their situation

"partnership..." she ended as Tai interrupted

"What about it? Was I bad Sora? Give me one more chance!" Tai frantically exclaimed as he shook Sora by the shoulders

"Wuh? B-aaad?" she slurred as Tai continued to shake her

Tai pulled her into a fiery kiss. Sora didn't protest, she had gotten quite use to his taste

'This is wrong! I have to put an end to this! But it feels so good...' she thought as they kissed

'Don't let her go Tai! Prove to her that you are good!' Tai told himself

They kissed and kissed until things got out of conrtol. Moments later, they found themselves naked, huddled together in Sora's bed

'It gets better every time.' Tai was satisfied with himself

'I can't keep having sex with my best friend! What about Matt?' Sora worried

Tai sat up and began to dress himself

"Well, I have to go, I have a ton of homework. I'll see you tomorrow." he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left

"Bye..." she whispered

'How am I going to put an end to this?' she thought

Tai walked back to his apartment with a satisfied grin on his face

'Sora...I can't let you go...' he sighed

TBC...


	6. Tell him!

**Tell him!**

_The next day in class (Tuesday)..._

Tai and Sora sat together in the back; not paying attention to the lecture the teacher was giving the class.

'She smells so good!' Sora's perfume woke Tai up from his nap

Sora rested her head on her right hand while she fiddled with her pen with the left

'Holy crap, that skirt she's wearing is ridiculously short! And here I thought school uniforms were bad.' Tai smirked

'I can see her thighs...' Tai suddenly reached under the table and ran his hand through Sora's thigh and up her skirt

"Tai!" she hissed

"Sorry, I can't help it." he moved her chair along with her in it closer to him

Sora's face turned a deep crimson color. She couldn't handle the pressure and asked to be excused to go to the bathroom. As she left, Tai too excused himself and followed her. Sora walked slowly and stopped in an empty hallway to think

"Hey sexy." Tai whispered in her ear

"Tai! What are you doing here?" she backed away as Tai got closer to her

"I came looking for you. I missed you." he had her leaning against the wall and had his hands beside her shoulders as if trapping her

"You missed me?" she was confused

"I need you Sora, I can't live with out you." he whispered in her ear

"Tai, listen, we REALLY need to talk." she was getting scared now

"That's a good idea Sora." he smirked and pulled her into the janitors closet where they got a little more "comfortable", if you know what I mean, hehehe

"Tai, we can't keep doing this." Sora fixed her wrinkled uniform

"Not here at least, there's not enough room." Tai stretched

'Why did I let it happen again?' Sora yelled at herself

'I think it's best if you stay away from Tai for a while.' she thought

The rest of the day, Sora avoided Tai as much as possible

_Wednesday..._

Tai was currently in his health class where the topic of the day was: sexual education! This made Tai itchy in the pants

'Where's Sora when you need her!' he squirmed in his seat as the bell rang

'Finally!' he jolted out of the room to find Sora

"Psst! Izzy!" Sora whispered behind some bushes

"Sora? Why are you hiding?" Izzy asked

"Is Tai there?" she whispered

"No...why are you whispering?" he baffled

"Uh...no reason. Listen, if you see Tai, tell him that I went to eat lunch with some of the girls from tennis." she told him

"Ok..." he was still confused

Sora thought she spotted Tai and ran for her life

"Izzy, have you seen Sora?" Tai wondered

"Uh, she said she was having lunch with some of the girls from tennis." Izzy put on a serious face trying to seal the lie

"Hmm, ok." Tai sat down and ate his lunch

Sora wasn't paying attention to where she was running and she bumped into a certain blue-eyed blonde

"Are you ok?" he helped her up

"Oh Matt, I'm so relieved its you!" she sighed

"Are you avoiding someone?" he asked

"Yeah, Tai." she mumbled to herself

"How come you're not having lunch with Tai and Izzy?" he looked down at her

"Um, I kind of wanted to eat somewhere a little more secluded from everyone else." she sighed

"Is that so, well, may I join you?" he smiled

"Of course." she giggled as they headed to the most secluded tree they could find

Under the tree, Matt kept staring at Sora

"You're beautiful." he looked into her eyes

Sora's heart pounded as he drew closer. Matt gave her a gentle kiss that made her melt. They looked into each others eyes and continued to kiss

'Ok, now I REALLY have to tell Tai.' she thought in guilt

_Later that night- Sora's room..._

"I thought I'd never finish that assignment!" she flopped on her bed and dozed off

Sora found herself in a dream where she was kissing Matt. She giggled as she slept and woke up to a pair of lips that belong to a chocolate-haired boy. Tai had entered her room through the window

"Tai?" Sora was half awake and half asleep

"Shh, it's ok. Let me handle this." he whispered

Sora stood still as she sensed the familiar feel of Tai entering her. She moaned in pleasure as Tai did his thing. Sora woke up alone that morning (it is now Thursday!) and found a note on her dresser that read: "_Had fun last night, can't wait to do it again. See you in school. Love, Tai"_

'What are you going to do? You have to tell him about Matt!' Sora was engaged in a conversation with herself

_'I try, but, something always comes up!' _

'You mean the sex! You have a date with another guy- TOMORROW! You've had all week to tell Tai. Instead, you go and have this sexorama with him!'

_'I'll tell him today, for sure.' _she said to herself

She got out of bed and found her mom in the kitchen

"Mom, I don't feel well." she whined

"Oh dear." Ms. Takenouchi examined her daughter

"If you're not up for going to school today then maybe you should stay home." she patted Sora in the back

"Thanks mom." Sora smiled and headed back to her room

'At least I won't have to face Tai today.' she went back to sleep

Tai kept wondering why Sora didn't show up for school that day

'Maybe she's sick...I'll check up on her after school." and he did just that

Ms. Takenouchi was away at the flower shop and Sora was still in bed. Tai let himself into the apartment and into Sora's room

"Sora?" he nudged her

"Tai! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed

"I came to check up on you." he caressed her cheek

"Listen Tai, I have to tell you something." she moved away from his hand

"You can tell me anything Sora." he took her hand

"Tai...I have a date...with Matt." she mumbled

"A date? With Matt?" Tai exploded

"What about us Sora?" he grabbed her by the shoulders

"Tai, we're just friends!" she winced at the pain his grip inflicted on her

"Friends? How can _we _be _friends_? What about all the stuff we did together?" he exclaimed

"We did those things as friends helping each other out, please Tai, you're hurting me!" she cried

Tai let her go but grabbed her by the neck and holding her cheeks

"This isn't over Sora." he hissed

With that, he stormed out in anger

TBC...


	7. Complications

**Complications**

_Odaiba high- Friday..._

Matt and Sora sat together under their usual tree

"Ready for tonight Sora?" he smiled

"I can't wait." she blushed

'I love it when she blushes.' he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips

"What! When did this happen?" Izzy exclaimed at the sight of his best friends kissing

"Well, uh..." Sora grew completely red

"If you must know Izzy, it happened yesterday, and tonight,we will be going on our first date." Matt wrapped his arm around Sora's waist

"Does Tai know about this?" Izzy asked

"Well, sort of.." Sora frowned

"What do you mean sort of?" Matt looked down at her

"I told him about our date yesterday and he...freaked out." she mumbled touching the sore spots on her arms where Tai had gripped her

"Did he say anything, maybe something as to why he didn't like the idea about us dating?" Matt lifted her face

"You guys are best friends; maybe he just doesn't want you to get hurt." Izzy leaned against the tree

"It's more than that..." Sora whispered to herself but Matt heard

"What do you mean more than that? Did something happen between you two?" he inquired

"Uh, well...it's complicated...he told me he loves me.." she frowned

"Ah, now it makes sense." Izzy spoke

Tai was too angry at Sora to join them for lunch but he had been watching them from afar

'You can't take my girl away that easily, Matt.' he mentally noted

"Don't worry about a thing Sora. It'll all be ok." Matt caressed her cheek

The bell rang telling the kids to go back to class

'Just my luck, Tai's in my next class.' Sora grumbled

_In class..._

The teacher had assigned a project where everyone worked in pairs. Sora was stuck with Tai

"I saw you and Matt today." he said in a low tone

"Tai, please understand, I like Matt." she pleaded

"What about us?" he shot back

"We're just friends!" she exclaimed

"Friends don't do the things we did Sora." his voice was eerily low and calm

"We were just helping each other out..." she was cut off

"So now you don't need me anymore?" he shouted

"Do you think you can just use me and throw me away whenever you want?" he hissed

"Tai, please don't, not right here." she whispered

Tai ignored her for the rest of the class and stormed off when it was time to leave

'What am I going to do?' Sora frowned but soon lightened up, remembering her date with Matt

_Sora's apartment, 7 pm..._

Sora had spent the afternoon picking the perfect outfit for her date (I'm not good with clothes so you guys just picture what ever you want!). She now waited anxiously for Matt to arrive. The doorbell rang and Sora jumped out of her seat and opened the door with excitement

"Tai?" she was completely confused

"Hey Sora." he gave her a sheepish smile

"You look beautiful." he gazed at her

"Thanks.." she blushed

"Please don't go." he took her hand

"Tai..." she sighed as Tai kissed her

"No Tai! We can't do that anymore!" she pulled away

"But I want you!" he grabbed her by the shoulders

"Matt and I like each other, I'm sorry, but that's the way it is." she told him

Tai simply let her go and walked away with tears in his eyes. Sora sighed in relief and spotted Matt

"Hi." she blushed

"You look amazing, shall we go?" he took her hand

"Where are we going?" she asked

"We will be sharing a romantic dinner together and then we will star gaze in the park." he grinned

"Perfect." she said

The two walked off to their destination and Tai followed behind

_Back at Sora's place, 10 pm..._

Matt and Sora stood at her doorway as Tai watched from the shadows

"Thanks for the lovely evening." she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek

"Aw, I only get a kiss on the cheek? Can I get more?" he pleaded with puppy eyes

"Ok.." she giggled and kissed him

The two shared a passionate kiss that filled Tai with rage

"I'll see you at school." he whispered and left

Sora went inside in bliss. Tai came out of the shadows and walked home

_Monday at school..._

Sora hadn't notice that the bell had rung and everyone had already headed to class. She stood alone in the hallway fumbling with her books, trying to shove them into her locker

"Need help?" came a voice from behind

"Tai." Sora didn't have to look to know who it was

"So..." he casually leaned against the locker beside her

"Are you and Matt getting serious?" he looked at her

"As a matter of fact we are, he wants to go out again." she was nervous

"Is that so..." he smirked

"Does he know about..._us_?" he pointed his finger at her and himself

"There is no _us_ Tai. We're just friends." she grew angry

"It sure doesn't look like we're just friends." he pressed his body against hers

"I don't think Matt would like to know what his little girlfriend has been doing with her _friend_." he whispered in her ear

"You wouldn't dare tell him!" she hissed

"Try me." he chuckled and forced her into a kiss

Sora roughly pulled away and ran to class. Tai stood there for about a minute, watching her,and then headed back to class. Sora kept Matt beside her at all times for the rest of the day and stayed clear of Tai.

'Why does this have to be so complicated!' she whined to herself and fell asleep

TBC...


	8. Sorry Matt

**Sorry Matt**

Tai kept tormenting Sora for the next couple of days. She couldn't get away; every where she turned, there he was, with a look in his eyes that threatened to tell Matt everything that had happened between him and Sora. Matt noticed Tai's behavior but didn't think much of it. He merely discarded it as jealousy, after all, he and Sora were now an official couple.

_Odaiba high..._

It was nutrition brake, but Matt and Sora were inside the school building; being all..."lovey-dovey." Giggles from the couple were heard through out the hallway and were soon accompanied by footsteps

"How's the lovely couple doing?" Tai mocked

"We're fine, but you look like you haven't slept in days." Matt spoke

"I've been having trouble sleeping..." Tai drifted off

"Is something wrong?" Matt touched his shoulder

"As a matter of fact there is." he said in a low tone

Sora kept quiet and looked down at the floor as they spoke

"I got in a fight...with...someone." he glared at Sora but Matt didn't notice

"What about?" Matt was truly interested

"Don't worry about it, I can handle it. Now, tell me, what's been going on with you Matt? It's highly unlikely to see the biggest playboy of the school with a girlfriend." Tai leaned against the lockers

"I only, and have always, had my eyes on one girl." he hugged Sora who blushed

"Look at that, she's so cute when she blushes, she looks like a little girl." he smiled

"But she's not a little girl, not anymore; isn't that right Sora?" Tai smirked

"Uh..." Sora looked down

"She's quite the tiger." Tai nudged Sora with his elbow but she only looked at him with pleading eyes

The bell suddenly rang and the hallway flooded with kids

"Sorry Sora, I can't walk you to class today, I have to go talk to my counselor about one of my classes. I better settle it fast so I can get back to class." Matt kissed Sora on the cheek and ran down the hallway

Everyone else had left as well and it was just Tai and Sora

"Tai, please, don't tell Matt." Sora pleaded

"Hmm, and if I do?" he asked

"Then I'll never talk to you ever again, Taichi Kamiya!" she shouted

Tai didn't like the sound of that. He'd rather have the love of his life hate him rather than not talk to him at all

"Ok, I won't...for now, but it'll cost you." he smirked

"I'll do anything." she mumbled

"Kiss me." he replied

Sora looked up at Tai who had already leaned over for the kiss. As they kissed he slowly led her to the janitor's closet

"Tai, no." she pleaded

He chuckled and closed the door behind him

"Do you want me to tell Matt?" he threatened

"No..." she cried

Tai lifted her up against the wall and held her thighs up around him. He entered her and continued to thrust into her. Sora silently cried. It was a mixture of guilt, fear, pain, and pleasure. When he was done, he let her go to class.

'I'm sorry Matt.' she cried


	9. Forgiven

My apologies everyone. I've been busy at home. Well, on with the story!

**Forgiven**

_Matt's apartment..._

"YOU HAD WHAT WITH TAI?" Matt furiously grabbed Sora by the shoulders, almost picking her up from the floor, causing her to stand on her toes

"I had...sex...with _hmph.._" Sora fell to the floor as Matt let go and shoved passed her

He walked to the window. He didn't know what to say or do. Anger was the only thing he felt at the moment. His rage was out of control. With his fist, he hit the wall as hard as he could. He had to hit something; otherwise, it could have been Sora.

"Why?" he now looked at her, more relaxed

"He made me." she was still on the floor, rubbing her shoulders

"You were forced? So he raped you?" he sat next to her

"Sort of...it's just that...I didn't want him to tell you!" she whined

"Tell me what?" he lifted her face "Tell me what, Sora?"

"A couple of days before we started dating, Tai and I agreed on a...partnership, where we would help each other out." she replied

"Help each other out in what?" he curiously asked

"Well, I really liked you and I wanted to make my move, but I didn't know how. I didn't know anything! Not even how to kiss! So Tai said that he'd practice with me because he didn't know either. So for the next few days we...helped each other out..." she was too ashamed to look at Matt

"Ok, so in other words, you and Tai agreed to be friends with privileges." he sighed

"Yes." she mumbled

"So what exactly did you guys do?" he asked, obviously jealous

"We kissed and...stuff." she mumbled

"What do you mean stuff? Oh yeah, the sex." his voice was angry and frustrated

"When I told him about you he got mad. He accused me of using him and not caring for him because I chose you. He knew that I didn't want you to know so he threatened to tell you if I didn't do what he wanted." she silently cried, remembering that day at school in the janitor's closet

"It's ok Sora, everything will be fine." he hugged her "It wasn't your fault, I forgive you." he kissed her forehead

"What about Tai?" she asked

"Leave him to me." Matt continued to hug her

'Just leave it up to me. I'll make sure he gets what he deserves.' he mentally noted


	10. Fight

**Fight**

_Odaiba high..._

Tai had Sora pinned up against the wall. He held a tight grip on her shoulders

"Where have you been?" he hissed

Sora winced in pain, looking only at the floor, she didn't reply

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he shouted and lifted her face up by her chin

Fear was written all over her face. She held back tears and it was obvious that she was in pain

"Tai, please..." her voice was a soft whisper

In a sudden reaction, Tai loosened his grip. Her gaze softened his heart and it made him regret what he had done

"Oh Sora..." he pulled her into a hug and buried his face in her hair

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he kept whispering in her ear

His hot breath tickled Sora's ear as she hugged back

"What the hell is going on here?" Matt shouted from the distance, walking towards them

"Matt!" Sora exclaimed, not moving from here position, Tai's arm was now wrapped around her waist

"You! Let go of her!" Matt glared at Tai

Tai put his hands up in defense and slowly walked towards Matt

"Listen Matt, I didn't mean to _hmph!_" Tai was cut off as Matt swung at him and punched him on the face

The hit made Tai dizzy, giving Matt the opportunity to strike again. With another swing, he hit Tai on the stomach, causing him to bend over in pain. As he looked up, he was greeted with another punch on the face

"Bastard! Don't ever touch Sora again! You better not think of talking to her, don't even look at her!" Matt held Tai up by his collar

"Matt, please stop!" Sora pleaded. Luckily, they were alone while everyone else was outside having lunch

"Let me explain." Tai groaned in pain

"Save your apologies, I don't want to hear them." Matt took another swing

In a quick second, Sora stepped in the way, taking the hit for Tai. She fell to the floor after the impact

"Sora!" Matt exclaimed in surprise

Sora was dazed and hurt, but she got up and gave Matt a firm punch on the nose, causing him to bleed a little. She then turned to Tai and back-handedly slapped him. Tai now lay on the floor in pain and Matt held his nose. (This girl can fight!)

"When you said you'd take care of him, I didn't think you were going to kick his ass!" she shouted at Matt

"You know I hate fighting!" she fumed

"But, Sora, what about what he did to you?" Matt said in pain

She turned to Tai and glared down at him

"Tai, what you did to me is almost unforgivable...that doesn't mean I won't forgive you, but it will take time for me to trust you again." she said

Tai sat up and nodded

"Matt, I'm sorry I hit you." she took out a tissue and cleaned the blood on Matt's face

Tai got up, struggling through the pain.

"Sora, Matt...I'm really sorry." he said and walked out

Sora gave him a sad smile and turned back to Matt

"I'm sorry for fighting Sora." Matt said in a childish matter

"Aw, you're forgiven." she grinned at his behavior

Outside, Tai sat alone under a tree.

'Sora...I'm such a jerk...I'm sorry. I promise, I'll make it up to you.' he told himself

TBC...


	11. Friends?

**Friends?**

_Tai's apartment..._

Tai nervously paced back and forth in his room

'How could I be so stupid!' he mentally kicked himself

'How can you hurt her like that? And you say you love her, ha!' he yelled at himself

'But, it's because I lover her so much that I got out of control...just keep telling yourself that Tai, what ever makes you feel better...' he spoke to himself

He stood there, sulking in remorse for about a minute

'What are you waiting for? Go apologize!'

_Sora's apartment..._

Matt lay on Sora's bed as he watched her change out of her tennis uniform

"Aw, do you have to take it off?" he whined

"So you want me to keep it on? That's funny, I would have thought that you would want it off." she smirked

Matt didn't quite register what she had meant at first, but then started jumping on her bed in glee

"Take it off, take it off!" he exclaimed

Sora giggled at his behavior. She leaned over to give him a kiss but was interrupted by the door bell

"I'll be back." she left Matt pouting

She chuckled as she left but was startled when she opened the door

"Tai...what are y-" Tai covered her mouth

"Just listen to me Sora." he pleaded and received a small nod from her

"I love you Sora. I love you so much, I didn't know I was hurting you. When you agreed to do all those things with me, I was really excited, it must have been the happiest day of my life!" he shouted

"Tai..." she sighed but he continued to talk

"Please forgive me! I'll do anything for you! Do you want me to sing, I'll do it, you know I will!" he went down on one knee and attempted to sing

"No, don't!" she pulled him up

She lightly chuckled and hugged Tai

"I forgive you Tai." she whispered in his ear

She leaned back and stared into his chocolate eyes as he stared into her ruby ones

"Kiss me?" he whispered, his eyes were so sad, yet full of hope

She leaned forward and kissed him. They shared a passionate and tender kiss, as if it were meant to be

"I love you." he whispered, still holding her

"I love you too." she replied

"Sora? What's taking so long?" Matt's voice echoed

"Friends?" he offered

"**Best** friends, and always will be." she smiled

"Sora?" Matt whined once more

"Go on, he's waiting for you." Tai gave her a slight push

Sora chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Bye." he waved

"Bye." she replied and closed the door behind her

Tai remained outside staring at the door for a few seconds

'I"m glad you're happy now.' he sighed and walked away

"Who was it?" Matt put his arms around Sora

"Tai." she replied

Matt's grip tightened as he heard the name

"What did he want?" his tone was low

"He came to apologize." she mechanically answered, she was deep in thought, remembering the connection she felt with Tai

"And?" he asked

"I forgave him." she replied, coming back to reality

"Everything is going to be ok." she gave him a reassuring smile

"Ok." it all sounded a little too simple and suspicious, but something told him that everything really was going to be ok

"Come on, let's go to my room." she pulled him by the arm

"Yes ma'am!" he followed

In her room, they both lay on her bed and spent the afternoon snoozing in each other's arms. Sora fluttered her eyes open and glanced at Matt, who was still sleeping

'I love you Tai, but this is who I'm meant to be with.' she smiled and leaned over, placing a kiss on Matt's lips

"Hey." the kiss woke him

She giggled and he cupped her face with his hands

"I love you Sora." he whispered

"I love you too Matt." she replied

The two kissed and remained in each other's arms for the rest of the day... and their lives

THE END


End file.
